(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible circuit board connector, and more particularly to a connector which can be assembled conveniently.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary conventional connector is assembled by first inserting a plurality of terminals into a base, followed by assembling a loose cover into the base, which enables front ends of the plural terminals to be transfixed into slots on the loose cover. At this time, a fixing piece should be inserted into the base, so as to prevent the loose cover from being dropped off, which will cause an inconvenience in assembling.
Accordingly, how to get rid of the aforementioned problems is a technical issue to be solved by the present inventor.